The Best Valentine's Day Ever
by Mikila94
Summary: Robin spends Valentine's Day with the revolution army.


**A.N: If you read one of my other unfinished fics, you can yell at me. If you read two of them, you can hit me. If you read three or more (which is really unlikely) then you can´t do anything because I will run away from you! Okay, and now seriously speaking: this is my one shot for Valentine´s Day! (Even though it´s one day too late… well whatever.) I made a Valentine´s Day one shot last year too (and back then it was in time), but it was in Finnish so I don´t think anyone has read it. As some of you probably know, I´ve written about Sabo and Robin before, too. If you haven´t read it yet then I success you go read it after this one. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Nora, nothing else.**

**The Best Valentine´s Day Ever**

Robin breathed heavily, blood dripping from her forehead.

"That´s enough for today, Robin." Dragon said. He had been training Robin about a half a year now, and she was getting better every day.

Robin sat down, completely worn down. Dragon looked at her worriedly, but she nodded, telling him that she was fine.

"Don´t push you self too hard"

"I wouldn´t need to if your son wouldn´t be such a hard person to watch over", Robin answered with a smirk. Dragon smirked too before walking away.

XXXXX

Robin walked through the revolution army´s HQ´s hallways after fixing herself up. The people who she met on her way to her room all either greeted her or didn´t notice her. But to her both options were fine; she knew she was safe here. And that the people here cared about her.

"Roobiiin!" she heard a young voice shout and was soon tackled to the ground by a young girl.

"Hello Nora", she said calmly, getting up.

"Hi Robin!" Nora said, smiling. She was sixteen years old revolutionary girl, but really small and childish for her age. She had long red hair and pigtails with blue ribbons, matching with her blue dress.

"How did your training go?" she asked excitedly.

"The usual Nora, the usual." Nora frowned at Robin´s answer.

"Nothing new?"

"No", Robin said, easily seeing the disappointment in Nora´s face. She wasn´t the type to hide her feelings.

"_Her optimism reminds me of Luffy"_, Robin thought, smiling.

"C´mon, I´ll show you something!" Nora yelled, already forgetting her disappointment. Robin laughed, letting herself to be dragged away by the younger girl.

They arrived to Nora´s room and she shut the door. Nora stumped to her desk and picked something up.

"Look!" she yelled, handing it to Robin. Robin took it and blinked.

"A calendar?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, but look at the days that have passed already! Now what do you see?" Robin looked at the calendar; it was February 13th and tomorrow was February 14th. But what about it?

"What are you trying to say?" she asked. Nora frowned again.

"Tomorrow is Valentine´s Day, Robin, Valentine´s Day!" she yelled, hoping that the older woman would get the point.

"…and?" Nora slapped her forehead after hearing this.

"It´s the nicest day in the year Robin! The day of friendship, the day of love!" Nora yelled, jumping up and down. Robin sweat dropped. Now that she thought about it; she had heard about this day. But she never spent it like other people since she was always on the run. She had wanted to spend it with her crew, but that wouldn´t happen, at least not this year.

"…I see", she said silently. Nora smiled, seeing that her friend got the point.

"So?"

"What?"

"Are you going to make Sabo some chocolate?" Nora asked, a smirk forming to her lips. Robin blinked; where did that come from?

"What do you mean?" she asked. Nora slapped her forehead again.

"You´ve never celebrated Valentine´s Day before, have you?" she asked. Robin shook her head.

"Well let me tell you something;" Nora said, going to a lecturing mode "When it´s Valentine´s Day women make chocolate and give them to the guy they like. Got it?"

Robin stared at Nora blankly for a moment, and then she started to laugh. Nora blinked.

"What did I say?"

Robin laughed a bit more before replying: "Nora, I don´t like Sabo. Well, not in _that _way at least."

"What! But you two would make such a cute couple!" Nora yelled.

"But we´re not a couple and we never will be." Robin told.

"You can´t know that!" Nora protested.

"Yes I can", Robin said "Love isn´t meant for me, Nora."

And with that she left from the younger girl´s room.

XXXXX

It was late, and Robin was lying on her bed.

"_The Valentine´s Day, huh?" _she thought. She would have wanted to spend it with Luffy and the others, but it was impossible.

"_Well I´m still sure this will be better than the earlier ones"_, Robin thought, thinking about her life of 28 years.

XXXXX

Robin was surprised that she didn´t see anyone in the hallways in the morning, but she was relieved when she found Sabo in the kitchen… cooking?

"_Sabo´s not a cook, I wonder where the cook is." _she thought "Good morning"

Sabo turned his head towards the voice and smiled "Good morning, Ms. Robin."

"Where is Mr. Cook?" Robin asked, sitting down.

"Went to spend Valentine´s Day with his family", Sabo replied.

"I see", Robin said "By the way, I didn´t see anyone in the hallways either."

"That´s because everyone else left, too." Robin´s eyes widened in surprise.

"Even Dragon?"

"Yep" Sabo replied "But to see who, that I do not know."

They were quiet for a moment, until Robin asked: "Why didn´t you go?"

Sabo was quiet, which told Robin that she had hit a sore spot.

"…I care about my _family_ as much as I care about this spoon." Sabo said, splitting the spoon in his hand in half.

"But you still call them family?" Robin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What else should I call them then!" Sabo snapped, surprising Robin. She hadn´t seen him yell never before.

"…sorry…" Sabo muttered.

"It´s alright", Robin simply said "I understand how you feel."

Sabo laughed.

"Had a shitty family too, huh?" he asked, surprising Robin again. He was usually so calm and good mannered, much like her, but now… well, he was like completely different person!

"Well you could say that…" Robin said. Sabo wasn´t stupid; he noticed from the tone of her voice that she didn´t want to talk about it.

"So it´s just you and me then!" Sabo said, putting the breakfast to the table.

"Fufufu… yes, that´s true." Robin said, taking her own part of the breakfast. She noticed that Sabo had cooked only for two, which meant that he had known she was still there. They started their breakfast in silence, but soon Sabo said something and before they even realized it they had a good conversation going on.

XXXXX

After the breakfast they went to train since they didn´t have anything else to do. Sabo was clearly the stronger one of the two, but he didn´t use all of his powers, not being sure whatever Robin could take it or not.

Robin on the other hand was not holding back; she had learned that she didn´t have a chance against Sabo if she wasn´t serious. He didn´t have any devil fruit powers and she knew it, but sometimes he used his pipe that was made of sea stone. And that was when things got really hard for her.

However this time he wasn´t using his sea stone pipe, just an ordinary one that was made from metal.

"You´re going easy on me" that wasn´t a question, Robin knew she was right.

"Well it´s Valentine´s Day now, so I´m just being nice for once." Sabo said, hitting Robin with his pipe.

"So this is your way of being nice?" Robin asked with a laugh, rubbing the spot Sabo had just hit. Sabo laughed too.

"Well what did you expect?" he asked.

Robin, being a professional with hiding her emotions, managed to fight back her blush.

"Nothing, agues. I just know so many different people that I thought that you were a little different than what you are." she said.

"So you´re disappointed in me?" Sabo said with fake hurt, tossing his pipe to side signaling that the fight had ended. Robin smirked.

"Indeed I am", she said. Sabo rolled his eyes.

"C´mon, let´s go eat lunch." he said.

Robin blinked and looked at the clock on the wall, realizing that it was already lunch time.

"Yeah, let´s go."

XXXXX

After the lunch they went to the library, both of them being more or less bookworms. Robin read the history of Baltigo while Sabo wrote something.

After an hour or so Sabo turned his head, having a feeling that he was being watched. And he had been right; Robin had put her book aside and was now watching him.

"Something wrong?" Sabo asked, putting his pen down. Robin smiled, causing shivers run down to Sabo´s spine.

"May I ask what you are writing?" she asked.

"Not gonna say", Sabo answered immediately. Robin raised an eyebrow, which made Sabo look down.

"It´s nothing… just a childhood dream." he said, embarrassed.

"There´s nothing to be embarrassed about", Robin said "Care to tell me more?"

Sabo shook his head.

"But maybe I´ll let you read this when it´s finished", he said. Robin smiled, saying: "And if you don´t, I still have my ways to have it."

Sabo laughed nervously, not being sure if his friend was kidding or not. He didn´t get a chance to try to find out because Robin left the conversation to that and continued reading her book.

XXXXX

They had been so focused on their books that they missed the dinner. Well it didn´t really matter because they would have been the only people eating anyway. When they finally left from the library, Sabo decided to start a conversation: "Say, Robin, what you usually do in your free time?"

This question caught Robin off guard, but she was, as usual, able to hide the fact.

"I read" she said "Or watch the rest of the crew play."

"You never play with them?" Robin shook her head.

"You´re boring" Sabo commented.

"I´d say that I´m mature, not boring."

"That´s what you´d say", he said "But I say you´re boring."

A vein popped on Robin´s forehead. She was boring, huh? Well she would show him that he was wrong!

"I need to show you something", she said. Sabo understood and followed Robin to her room.

XXXXX

Once in her room with Sabo, Robin closed the door, making Sabo a little suspicious.

"_I don´t know what she´s planning, but she´s clearly trying to take away my chances of escaping if necessary"_, he thought.

Robin took off her jacket and placed it on to a chair. Then she went to sit on her bed. Sabo gulped nervously.

"Sabo-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you come a little closer?" Sabo´s face went deep red, making Robin laugh.

"Uuh, Robin, I don´t think this is a good idea…" Sabo muttered, unconsciously taking a step back. Robin smirked, and Sabo knew it wasn´t a good sing. He didn´t have time to react and Robin had already tackled him with her powers.

"Ro-!" Sabo was interrupted by a pillow that flew to his face. He looked up and saw Robin coming towards him with another pillow. His face went redder when he finally realized what Robin had been planning.

A pillow fight.

Yep, a pillow fight. And it was _not _what Sabo had thought she was planning. Don´t get him wrong, he didn´t want to do _that _(but he wouldn´t have really minded either) but he thought Robin wanted it. Ah well, whatever.

Sabo picked up the pillow Robin had thrown at him earlier and they started their fight.

After about half an hour both of them collapsed on the floor, exhausted.

"Am I still boring?" she asked with a smile.

"Well at least you´re funnier than Dragon", Sabo said and they both laughed. Then he stood up and said: "C´mon, now it´s my turn to show you something."

XXXXX

Robin was looking around herself; she hadn´t been in this part of the HQ yet. She raised an eyebrow when Sabo opened a door that led underground.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"That´s a secret", Sabo replied and started to walk down the stairs. Robin was suspicious, but she still followed him.

When they got to the end of the stairs there was a big door in front of them.

"Open it" Robin looked at him coldly, letting her suspicion show.

"Why don´t you open it?" she asked coldly.

"Because I told _you _to open it"

Robin looked at him straight in the eyes, but saw no threat. She calmed herself down and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" everyone in the room behind the door yelled. Robin stared, wide eyed. Dragon was in the room, as well as Nora and everyone else. She turned her head towards Sabo, who was grinning like her captain always was.

"Judging from Robin´s face she didn´t guess anything", Dragon said with a laugh.

"Nope", Sabo said "She fell for it completely."

Now Robin finally realized what this was all about.

"Looks like she finally got it!" one of the men yelled. A smile crept to Robin´s face. Valentine´s Day, huh?

"Rooobiiin!" Nora yelled, tackling Robin to the ground again, making everyone laugh "It´s time for a party!"

Sabo helped Robin and Nora up, still laughing. And so the Valentine´s Day party began.

XXXXX

Next morning Robin woke up –but not in her own bed. She looked up and saw Sabo´s face.

"_What the-!" _and then the memories from last night came back to her mind. She relaxed.

"_Oh yeah"_, she closed her eyes, deciding to sleep a little longer. It was so warm…

**A.N: Those of you, who were thinking that Robin was planning **_**it,**_** shame on you! You perverted people… And those of you who thought Sabo was planning it when they went down the stairs, shame on you even more! XD Do you guys think I should write more SaRo? I do have one idea in my mind… And this is where someone throws a shoe at me and yells: "Finish your other stories first, idiot!" Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
